Hola no sé qué poner de título I
by picoguics
Summary: Tampoco sé qué poner de summary.


Siempre había imaginado que el día en que muriese, lo haría siendo ya un anciano, y probablemente tumbado en la cama, siendo cuidado por una esposa pelirroja. Por eso, ni en sus peores pesadillas, se había imaginado esa situación.

Tragando saliva de forma ruidosa, retrocedió.

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te juro que te mataré! -gritaba ya un Harry Potter de unos treinta y pocos años, mirándolo totalmente rojo por la ira -¡Dame un motivo para no matarte!

El rubio miró a su alrededor desesperado, tratando de buscar una guía de escape, fijando de pronto sus ojos grises en su padre y su mejor amigo, quienes los observaban divertidos desde el escritorio del señor Potter, comiendo unas grageas.

-¿No pensáis ayudar? -preguntó con voz entrecortada, mientras continuaba retrocediendo, abriendo de pronto los ojos con horror en cuanto su espalda chocó contra la pared del despacho. Estaba perdido.

Albus Severus y el cabeza de familia de los Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada, y Albus suspiró con cansancio, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a Scorpius.

-Tienes razón, amigo, ¡Menudo hermano mayor estoy hecho! -dijo, a medida que una sonrisa perversa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. Scorpius gimió.

-Al...tío, somos amigos... yo no, me refería a... -pero no pudo terminar la frase al sentir la varita del héroe del mundo mágico rozando su cuello -Señor Potter, por favor...

-Te lo has buscado, Malfoy, ¡Te he dicho que voy a matarte y eso haré!

-¡Cállate ya, cara-rajada! -dijo Draco, sin moverse de su asiento. Scorpius por un instante sintió alivio, su padre por fin iba a sacarle de ese lío, o eso pensaba, pues la siguiente frase lo hizo palidecer -si hablas tanto no voy a poder escucharlo gritar.  
-¡Papá! -gritó, tratando de ignorar cómo Albus comenzaba a alzar los puños como si estuviese dispuesto a pegarle -¡Basta ya! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

El despacho quedó en silencio tras lo dicho por el menor de los Malfoy, y ambos Potter endurecieron el rostro. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, haciéndole estremecer.

Se había acabado. Definitivamente, estaba jodido. No saldría vivo de ese despacho.

-¿Que no has hecho nada malo...? -comenzó Harry, bajando la varita y tirándola de golpe al suelo con enfado, como si fuese un niño teniendo un berrinche -¡Te la vas a llevar!

Albus comenzó a mirar hacia el techo, llevándose una mano a la nuca y rascándosela como si el tema no tuviese nada que ver con él.

-No... Señor Potter, -murmuró, algo más calmado, al ver cómo se había aligerado el ambiente -no me la voy a llevar a ninguna parte.

-¡Eso dices! -exclamó Albus, todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo. -¡Pero no es cierto!  
Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de esto Al, me dijiste que no te importaba lo que hiciese con ella.

-¿Eso dijiste? -preguntó con reproche su padre, dándole un manotazo en la cabeza a su hijo mediano -¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres tú? ¡Os dije que la tuviéseis vigilada y que apartaseis a todos los moscones de Lily!

-Mi hijo no es ningún moscón -contestó Draco de pronto, apareciendo tras de Harry, yendo hacia su hijo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros -Si ya habéis acabado de hacer el payaso, Potter, tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Scorpius miró a ambos adultos desconcertado.

-¿De qué tenéis que hablar?

-De dinero.

Albus alzó una ceja extrañado, rompiendo a reír tras unos segundos al ver la sonrisa del Malfoy mayor.

-No me lo puedo creer. Has perdido -se giró, mirando a su padre. Quien giraba el rostro hacia la pared, totalmente inconforme -¿Cuánto?

-¿De qué hablan?

-Nuestros padres apostaron sobre cuándo le pedirías a Lily que os casarais. Ganó el tuyo.

Draco asintió mientras continuaba sonriendo con maldad y alzaba una mano hacia Harry.

-Ya sabes, Potter, paga.

-Pero... -comenzó Scorpius, sintiéndose fuera de lugar -¡Pensaba que vosotros no sabíais nada de lo nuestro! -gritó, alarmado.

-Lo sabemos desde el principio -contestó su padre, moviendo la mano hacia los lados, quitándole importancia al tema -Por muy amigo que seas de Albus nadie se cree que quisieras pasar todo el verano con esta panda de...Gryffindors -murmuró con desdén el nombre de la casa, pero mirando con burla a Potter, dejando claro que no estaba más que bromeando -Paga.

Harry bufó y sacó un talonario de su chaqueta, entregándoselo a Draco. Albus iba a quejarse al leer la cifra, pero su padre le hizo guardar silencio con una simple mirada.

-Ha sido un placer, por una vez, Potter.

-Que te jodan, Malfoy -en el pasado, cualquiera creería que ese era el comienzo de una disputa entre enemigos, pero durante esos años y gracias a la amistad entre sus hijos, si bien no se habían vuelto amigos, habían conseguido tener una relación más o menos cordial... cuando no se insultaban.

Draco se giró hacia Scorpius y, ante la sorpresa de su hijo, lo abrazó.

Albus y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, desconcertertados, cuando Draco se separó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y miró a su futuro suegro a los ojos.

-Bueno, Potter, ¿Qué se siente al saber que tu única hija va a llevar el apellido Malfoy?  
Y después de soltar una gran carcajada, se desapareció.

Durante unos segundos tanto Harry como Albus perdieron todo el color de su rostro, mirando de pronto a Scorpius, quien al ver a los dos Potter, mirarlo con furia, supo que sí, que estaba totalmente jodido.


End file.
